<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Lie (Don't Deny, We Totally Fucked) by SweetBunnii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869549">We Can Lie (Don't Deny, We Totally Fucked)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBunnii/pseuds/SweetBunnii'>SweetBunnii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fake Mail, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Mild Praise Kink, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, and sometimes - Freeform, and take care of me, i just want a pretty girl to dom me softly, im just a simple guy, listen, mention of quirk use during masturbation, tbh if someone could just cuddle me-, that might be pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBunnii/pseuds/SweetBunnii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there's nearly unshed tears brimming his ocean eyes, a heavy carmine blush blotting his cheeks, nose and ears, and gorgeous sea hair haloing the pillow messily, fading into water with overwhelm.</p><p>or;</p><p>there's not enough femdom fics out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoichi Kinamaru/Otonashi Umi, OFC/OMF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Can Lie (Don't Deny, We Totally Fucked)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             umi had texted her to meet in his dorm, just to be safe since he's the last room on the fifth floor and neither todoroki or sero are in the room next to his. kinamaru feels bad that they constantly have to meet in secret or through excuses, and it's not like he can go to her dorms because her floor is packed with students. still, she folds a blank piece of paper up and carefully shoves it into an envelope to make it seem a little more realistic. the glue, no matter how advanced the world has become, continues to taste like absolute shit as she activates the solution and seals the envelope. then, she forges a signature with the name of one of umi's old friends who's no longer in japan. once the fake letter's complete, kinamaru grabs her phone and walks out of her room with determination.</p><p>it's not too long of a walk to the first year dorms, although it's definitely not a desirable one. she doesn't pass by many other students, which she supposes is to be expected seeing as it's getting a little later in the day and closing in on dinner. a silly feeling settles in her chest at the thought of pretending to have umi's mail instead of her own just to try to spend time with him without revealing too much of their relationship. kinamaru understands that umi's not ready to come out about it yet, so she wants to accommodate him as much as she can and make him feel comfortable. the dorms for 1-a are in front of her sooner than she'd expected and she heads down the path that leads to the building. out of respect, she knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. iida is the one to open it for her, diligently greeting her with respect that she doesn't <em>really</em> need.</p><p>"good evening, inoichi," he says, matching it with a bow.</p><p>"hi, iida," she says in return and holds the fake letter up, "is umi here? our mail seems to have been switched."</p><p>"i think he's in his room," uraraka calls from the living area.</p><p>"thank you, uraraka." kinamaru smiles, and iida lets her inside fully to access the elevator.</p><p>"it's the fifth floor, last room," sero reminds.</p><p>she steps inside the machine and presses the fifth button. the reaction is almost immediate, and it's suddenly moving with the right amount of speed an elevator needs. it's the exact same as the one in her dorm, but somehow it feels smoother simply because it's a freshman dorm. the doors slide open, somewhat clunkily, and she takes a left to get to the boys' side of the floor. kinamaru has to stop herself from literally skipping down the hall, at the fact that the mail trick actually worked. it'll have to be at least another month and a half before she'll be able to use it again, though, so it doesn't look suspicious. she doesn't bother knocking and silently opens her boyfriend's door.</p><p>the sight she's greeted with could be considered godly. umi's on his stomach, scrolling through his phone from what she can see, in only a sweatshirt that's hiked up a little on his back and a pair of tight black boxers that highlight the perfect curve of his ass. it's perky and bubbly-looking, and dear god this is the first time she's ever thought this, but oh-so-fuckable. she tiptoes up to his bed carefully after shutting the door behind her, waits until she's right at the edge of it and then smacks his ass with some force. umi gasps, hips jerking as his head swings around to look at her and his cheeks flush with a crimson colour.</p><p>"kina!" he exclaims in shock, and the blush spreads to his ears.</p><p>"sorry." she's not sorry at all, "it looked like it needed to be smacked. you deserve it for wearing these sinful boxers, too."</p><p>kinamaru straddles his legs for easier access to a handful of his ass so she can knead it, false letter forgotten on his rug. his head drops against the pillows to muffle the small moan he can't stop from leaving his mouth. her hands send shivers up his spine and they seem to find home in his abdomen, where arousal is beginning to pool inconveniently. umi gasps when her thumbs graze over his hole through the fabric of his boxers. his hips push up into the touch involuntarily and the bed creaks lightly with the movement. the older giggles at his reaction, leaning down to press a kiss to the small of his back while she tugs his boxers just below the crease of his ass.</p><p>"is this okay?" kinamaru murmurs against him and she can <em>feel</em> the way he quivers at that.</p><p>"a thousand times yes," he practically whimpers.</p><p>she pulls back far enough to get a good look at him and is blessed by the milky skin and the faint stretch marks that make up the wonderous sight.</p><p>"your ass is as pretty as your face, darling," she sighs.</p><p>umi wiggles his hips in response, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks and ears, and the way his cock jumps. he'd had a prior girlfriend and boyfriend before kinamaru, but neither had basically worshipped his butt like this. well, he'd never actually gotten past holding hands with his girlfriend, and his boyfriend had only given him a handjob, so it makes sense.</p><p>"you ever played with yourself here?" kinamaru asks quietly, running her hands across the soft flesh absentmindedly.</p><p>"..w-with my quirk usually." umi swallows thickly in flustered shame, "th-this morning, and, uh, a few o-other times..."</p><p>"you're perfect," the older immediately praises, "that makes this easier, then. where's your lube?"</p><p>"i-in the bottom drawer..."</p><p>with some reluctance, kinamaru slips off his bed (manages to avoid stepping on the fake letter) and crouches in front of his desk. true to his word, the lube is in the bottom drawer. only, it's joined by a few different sized dildos, vibrators, and a harness she <em>knows</em> is used for pegging.</p><p>"you make girls outta water and put this on them?" she holds the harness up, out of pure curiosity without any expectance of an answer.</p><p>umi nods into the pillow anyway, legs fidgeting nervously. the thought of him possibly using this strap-on in the <em>morning</em> sends a rush of heat to her core, and she grabs the dildo that looks like it'll fit best into the base of the harness too. she shuts the drawer with her foot and returns to the bed, straddling umi's legs once again. dropping the lube next to her calf, kinamaru awkwardly slides the harness on over her leggings (probably should've done that before getting back on the bed) after securing the girthy midnight blue, what has to be at least six or seven inches, dildo. it surprisingly fits snugly, which makes her think that <em>she</em> might've been that water girl this morning.</p><p>"still okay?" kinamaru checks before she grabs the lube to continue.</p><p>"y-yeah, <em>please</em>," umi whines and her cunt <em>throbs</em>.</p><p>she can't resist leaning forward, chest pressing right up against his back, to lave her tongue over his nape as she blindly opens the lube bottle with a <em>snick</em>. the shudder that runs through him travels through her too, and god, he is adorable.</p><p>"so good, baby, you're so amazing," she whispers, breath fanning across his earlobe hotly.</p><p>umi's own breath hitches, hips wriggling impatiently and back arching in a way that accentuates his ass even better. kinamaru smirks, carefully pouring lube over her fingers as best she can without seeing it and smearing it along his hole. she revels in the way he pushes up into the touch and nibbles at the milky skin of his neck. her finger presses inside, and is pleasantly surprised that he's still loose from his morning play, which the idea of that makes her feel warm. he's practically drooling onto the pillow, mouth dropped open almost lewdly, and his eyes are hazy with lust, half-lidded and pupils blown. it's damn hot and as much as she wants to mark him up, she can't quite yet. the lube squelches messily, wetly, so kinamaru adds a second finger and it slips in with much ease.</p><p>he moans beneath her, at the stretch, or maybe at the fact that it's <em>her</em> fingers in him. they can't be too long because people will get suspicious, but if it means he's going to get a good fucking, he'd rather them get suspicious. it's rare that someone would ever actually crush on him and want to date himㅡsomeone that wants to <em>fuck</em> him? especially one who is a girl? near impossible. so he's going to take any and all chances he can get with kinamaru and pray to god that they last longer than a year. umi's pulled out of his thoughts when her fingers crook at just the right angle and tingles crawl up from his toes and straight to his cock. the gasping noise that's torn from his throat leaves him feeling dirty and nasty, yet so very good.</p><p>"the things you're doing to me, baby," kinamaru groans against his neck, where she could've been painting red had he not been such a pansy about relationships.</p><p>"f-fu<em>cking</em>, s'fucking good," he keens, "want y'in me."</p><p>"yeah? bet you'll look real pretty stretched around my cock, gorgeous."</p><p>an actual sob leaves his mouth, teetering on a whine, as he wordlessly pleads for more. umi rocks against her fingers, and only pauses for her to add a third. this one burns a little more than the last, although it isn't unbearable. kinamaru dips down to kiss him, messy and spitty and somewhat clumsy, and it still manages to set a fire in his abdomen. their tongues dance together for a moment, but then she's pulling away after one last bite to his lower lip and sitting up properly. she seems to ignore the protesting, pathetic sound that comes out of him when her fingers leave him, deeming him prepared enough. kinamaru uses the excess lube to slick up the phallus, tug it a few times and tap it on his ass cheeks just to see them jiggle lightly.</p><p>and <em>finally</em>, umi feels the blunt head of the dildo press against his hole, feels it give easily and mold to the shape, and <em>moans</em>. the older takes her time sliding into him, careful not to harm him or make him uncomfortable. he silently wonders if a person can actually implode from the torturous wait to getting fucked, because it honestly feels like hours before she bottoms out, pelvis flush to his ass. the wait, he supposes, is worth it. kinamaru wastes no time in genuinely <em>fucking </em>him once she's sure he won't get hurt. umi has to shove his face into the pillow to muffle his noises, breathy <em>uh, uh, uh</em>'s being punched out of him. it'd almost be humiliating if she hadn't praised him earlier.</p><p>kinamaru rolls her hips skillfully and the cock head makes no mistake in pushing directly on his prostate. his whole body jerks, shivering as his toes curl and the loudest moan yet tumbles past his lips. he shoves his face into the pillow out of embarrassment, but his girlfriend just laughs lightly.</p><p>"careful. they might hear you from all the way up here," she warns jokingly.</p><p>the only answer she gets in return is a mix between a whine and something she can't quite call a whimper or keen. either way, it's adorable. her thrusts become a bit more rough, simply because she wants to hear more of those noises. kinamaru digs her fingers into his hip and uses that for leverage to lean forward again, taking her free hand and interlocking it with his. it's a little awkward, considering she's holding the back of umi's hand instead of the normal way to hand-hold, but it doesn't really matter. this way, though, she can see at least part of his face and the expressions he's making. which, if she's honest, is something she could look at all year without getting tired of them. there's nearly unshed tears brimming his ocean eyes, a heavy carmine blush blotting his cheeks, nose and ears, and gorgeous sea hair haloing the pillow messily, fading into water with overwhelm.</p><p>he's ethereal in the setting sunlight filtering through his balcony window and it has her fucking him that much harder. umi blesses her impeccable aim with what thoughts he has left in his brain from the amount of times that she's hit his prostate. kinamaru peppers kisses along his nape, tugs the collar of his sweatshirt just low enough and bites down on the junction that connects his neck and shoulder. she hears one of his legs smack his bedsheets, sees his face scrunch up prettily and feels his breath hitch against her chest. when she pulls away, there's a glowing bite mark, a beautiful red contrasting his milky skin and it makes her want to give him more.</p><p>"pretty boy," kinamaru whispers breathlessly, "let me mark up your thighs before i go, if i can't do your neck."</p><p>"please, please, o-oh god, <em>please</em>, k-kina," umi sobs, lifting his hips as high as he can to take the phallus deeper.</p><p>"good. thank you, baby," she praises.</p><p>he suddenly tenses, wriggling his face against the pillows in attempts to muffle his moan, "'m cumming, oh <em>fuck</em>, kina, fu-fuck, cumming!"</p><p>she fucks him through it, slowing her thrusts to something a little more bearable as he squirms and clenches down on the dildo. kinamaru gets a glimpse of the tears  sliding down his cheek and dripping off the tip of his nose, onto the pillow. once umi's gasping for breath, slightly overstimulated, she pulls out carefully and presses a few light kisses to his cheek. he sinks bonelessly into the mattress, so she takes that time to shuffle down low enough to where she can access his thighs. the skin there is covered in a soft sheen of sweat, but is otherwise hairless. it smells kind of like her and that does wonders for her ego. without hesitation, she dives in for the meaty part, just on the outskirts of his inner thigh, and sucks a deep lovebite into it. she darkens a few other places to her liking, lifting his hips to access the harder places to reach, until she's satisfied and his thighs are littered with reds and purples.</p><p>they're trembling like leaves in the wind, probably still from post-orgasm. kinamaru swings her leg around and slips off the bed to remove the strap-on, and drops it on the floor. then, she heads to the washroom and grabs a washcloth, wetting it with warm water. umi hasn't moved a muscle when she returns and wipes his ass down to clean the lube off. he flips over with much difficulty, hair still mostly water. his boxers are basically ruined, soaked with precum and cum that had, in fact, managed to leak onto the sheets. she tugs them down his legs gently, throws them blindly towards his laundry bin and carefully wipes his pelvis and cock free of orgasm. umi flinches gently away from the touch, hissing out of sensitivity.</p><p>"sorry, baby." this time, she is actually sorry, "i need you clean so you can walk me to the door and we can pretend that you tossed my mail into the abyss, okay?"</p><p>she leans over the bed and kisses him softly, then throws the washcloth into the bin as well. with much reluctance, umi practically falls off the bed sleepily and trails to his dresser. he grabs a fresh pair of boxers and some black fitting track pants, putting them on in a few swift movements to wake himself up a bit. kinamaru swipes the fake letter she'd put together from the rug, along with a notebook atop umi's desk that she knows he doesn't use to make it seem like she'd ordered a new notebook for school. she faces umi, smiling at the spaced out look he's giving her. he still looks a little debauched, so she ruffles at his hair and dabs the drying tears off his cheeks and eyelashes. after confirming he doesn't look like he'd just gotten fucked, they head to the elevator and he presses the main floor button for her.</p><p>"next time, you can eat me out," she offers quietly, close to his ear.</p><p>the flush returns, but he nods and gives her a small, shy smile, "please?"</p><p>"yeah? you'd like that, baby?"</p><p>umi nods again, fiddling with his fingers. the elevator comes to a stop too quickly and the doors slide open clunkily. kinamaru lets her boyfriend take the lead so she can discreetly stare at his heavenly ass. he's limping, although one would have to be extremely observation to realize that, and it makes her hope none of these first years are because that would raise suspicion. they pass by the majority of the class in the lounge, who all stare at them like owls (and she <em>knows</em> it's because she was up in umi's room for way too long to simply be exchanging mail).</p><p>"stop tossing everything you get into the abyss," she says lightly, "i don't even want to know how my notebook got <em>behind</em> the toilet."</p><p>"s-sorry.. s'a habit." umi scratches the back of his head for better effect.</p><p>"then stop making it a habit, dude. i'm late for dinner now, so you owe me," kinamaru pointedly says, patting his shoulder as they stop at the door.</p><p>"sure," he sniffs, shrugging.</p><p>"and maybe actually sleep tonight," she reminds, "or, at least try to anyway."</p><p>"i know." he avoids looking her directly in the eye, because she's definitely mama-bearing him right now.</p><p>"good. see you later."</p><p>there's an uncomfortable silence when he shuts the door behind her and yawns. umi swivels on his heels, prepared for the possible bombard of overly personal questions and prays that <em>none</em> of them ask if they fucked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>